I Could Never Hate You
by theliontomylamb
Summary: Quinn/Puck oneshot. My first attempt at fanfiction. Please be gentle.


As day turned into night and droplets of rain started to trickle down from the sky, Quinn Fabray made her way into the parking lot, only to find a tall, dark, familiar figure standing over by her car.

"What is it Puckerman?" she asked sharply. He didn't answer her. They shared an intense look for a while before being interrupted by the sound of thunder. "Listen. I've got to be places so if there's nothing you want to say then I suggest you move away from my car so I can drive away and not be standing here like idiots when the rain starts hammering in." He didn't move an inch. Instead, he just stood there, examining her from head to toe.

"What are you doing?" Puck asked finally breaking his silence, a look of concern was written all over his face. "This isn't you Quinn…" She feels his eyes piercing through her skin and breaking every wall she had ever built around her. Again. She wonders why it is so easy for him to do that. He had no right, she thought. Yet she feels herself caving in with every word he mutters out of his warm, compelling lips. Shit. And now she's looking at them. And as always, he notices and smirked a little. She turned away, hiding the fact that her cheeks have gone a little rosy just being this close to him. She searched her brain trying to find something clever to say.

"Oh, so now you're talking to me again?"

Puck laughed. "Oh that is very rich Quinn. Especially coming from you Miss I'm not ready for a relationship right now but then goes on and dates the new Bieber kid and her ex-boyfriend who had previously dumped her shortly afterwards," he said a little spitefully.

Quinn turned around knowing that he's about to challenge her in every way possible and there's no way that she'd let him win. "Oh that's silly. I don't remember any of this being your business Puckerman so shut the hell up and go back to your precious wrestler girlfriend because I'm done wasting my time here," she blurted out without any hesitation. She gathered all the strength in her body and managed to push him to one side. She opened her car door about to enter when she felt a strong force stopping her from closing it. She turned to face him.

"I'm not letting you walk away again," Puck yelled, not managing to disguise the pain underneath it. Everything around them becomes silent. Those words kept replaying over and over again in her head. Quinn felt the rain washing down on her. But she didn't care. She was speechless. She couldn't move as she felt his breath on her façade thus causing her heart to beat a million times faster than ever before. "Just because we've stopped talking does not mean that I've stopped caring," he continued a little softer. At this moment, she was glad it rained. This meant he wouldn't be able to tell the difference between raindrops and her actual tears.

"I've never meant to hurt you," she said, finally composing herself. "You know me Puck. You know me better than I know myself. It scares me sometimes," she continued placing her hand on his chest. "I know that this might be too late and you probably already hate me but… I'm sorry for shutting you out," her voiced crackled on those last words.

Puck was taken aback. He couldn't believe what was happening right in front of him. "I mean, she's Quinn Fabray," he thought. "The same Quinn Fabray that never shows any signs of fragility right in front of people. Ever." Yet, he couldn't bare seeing her like this. Her eyes bloated as she avoided his gaze and focused on a wet patch in the ground.

"Hey…" Puck smiled. His eyes warmer than the brightest sun. She felt his warm hands cupping her cheek and wiping her tears away. "I could never hate you Quinn," he softly murmured to her gazing deep into her hazel green eyes. They both remained that way for a while, with Quinn resisting the ever-increasing temptation to just kiss him right then and there.

"You know you could kiss me if you want to," Puck smirked. Even though she knew that he knew her eyes were basically screaming I want to, she didn't want to give in…just yet.

"I…can't. It wouldn't be right," Quinn stuttered. "Not to you. Not to her. Not to anybody."

"We broke up." Puck stated.

"Oh," Quinn burst out. A little smile forming at the corner of her lips. "Well…I guess that's a shame."

Puck lifted a strand of pink hair off her face and placed it behind her ear. "If it's a shame, then why are you smiling?" he smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" she giggled, grabbing his shirt and pulling him closer.

"Hey. I asked you first Fabray," Puck said, wrapping his arms around her waist. "So technically, you're questioning my question which makes your question invalid for me to answer," he continued a little smug.

Quinn rolled her eyes and smiled. Being in this situation made her realize that yes, she misses how perfect his hands fit around her, she misses their petty little arguments, she misses that stupid smug he gets on his face when he wins, but most of all, she misses him. "Just shut up and kiss me Puckerman," she ordered, her face lighting up a bright shade of pink.

Puck pulled her closer. "I've missed you," he whispered softly to her ear. She can feel him breathing down her neck as the distance between them grew nearer. She closed her eyes and felt his warm lips met hers. It was then that she'd decided she'd never ever want to let go.


End file.
